heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Han (Final Boss)
First Phase In this phase, Han transforms into each of the different playable characters– all a different color scheme (with minor outfit changes) to match Han's own color scheme. You must defeat each transformation to eventually reach Han. However, each transformation has different stats+hp, elemental weakness, and skill-set (in addition to her normal skills) related to the character Han transformed to– be sure to pay attention to each change. Any debuffs on Han will persist between form changes. Eve will start out with all of her cores gone. As each form is defeated, Eve will regain the core that corresponds to the character of said form. Every form is weak to the core gained from the form before it, with the exception of her Troz form (which is weak to Klein's attacks) and her human form (which has no weaknesses.) Elemental tea items can come in handy to exploit weaknesses without having to switch cores. Han (Troz)= Stats Skillset :Skill One– 3K9 Breath = Shadow damage to one Enemy. (50% chance of poison) :Skill Two– Territorial = Buffs user's defense by two stages. :Skill Three- Un-LEASH = 3 random hits of Shadow damage. |-|H!Shep= Stats Skillset :Skill One– Illusionary Slash = 3 random hits of Flora damage. :Skill Two– Leaf Cyclone = Flora damage to all enemies. :Skill Three– Stone Trick = Debuffs all enemies' DEF/MDF by one stage. |-|H!Pike= Stats :Stats (Easy)– :Stats (Normal)– 1104 HP, 51 DEF, 51 MDEF :Stats (Hard)– 1380 HP, 106 DEF, 106 MDF : Elemental Weakness– Flora :Elemental Resistance– Water & Fire Skillset :Skill One– Deafening Croak = 45% chance of Strain on all enemies. :Skill Two– Feeding Frenzy = 3 random hits of Water damage. :Skill Three- Harpoon Thrust = Water damage to one enemy. |-|H!Io= Stats :Stats (Easy)– :Stats (Normal)– 1104 HP, 101 DEF, 101 MDEF :Stats (Hard)– 1380 HP, 106 DEF, 106 MDF : Elemental Weakness– Water :Elemental Resistance– Fire & Ice Skillset :Skill One– Heat Shield = Nullifies and counters all physical attacks for two turns. :Skill Two– Dante's Inferno = Fire damage to all enemies. :Skill Three- Get Mad = 45% change of Rage to all enemies. :Skill Four - Freezer Burn = Ice damage to 3 random enemies. |-|H!Nyx= Stats :Stats (Easy)– :Stats (Normal)– 1288 HP, 114 DEF, 114 MDEF :Stats (Hard)– 1610 HP, 119 DEF, 119 MDF : Elemental Weakness– Fire :Elemental Resistance– Ice & Earth Skillset :Skill One– Icy Glare = Debuffs ATK/MAT of all enemies by one stage. :Skill Two– Glacial Fracture = Ice damage to all enemies (20% chance of Frozen). :Skill Three- Starless Night = Buffs user's ATK/MAT by one stage. :Skill Four- Frigid Touch = Ice damage to one enemy (25% chance of Frozen). |-|H!Chip= Stats :Stats (Easy)– :Stats (Normal)– 1288 HP, 114 DEF, 114 MDEF :Stats (Hard)– 1610 HP, 119 DEF, 119 MDF : Elemental Weakness– Ice :Elemental Resistance– Earth & Volt Skillset :Skill One– Final Chapter = Nullifies all status conditions against the user for 2-5 turns. :Skill Two– Tomahawk Tantrum = Earth damage to one enemy. :Skill Three- Reinforce = Buffs user's ATK by two stages. |-|H!Rex= Stats :Stats (Easy)– :Stats (Normal)– 1288 HP, 57 DEF, 57 MDEF :Stats (Hard)– 1610 HP, 119 DEF, 119 MDF : Elemental Weakness– Earth :Elemental Resistance– Volt & Wind Skillset :Skill One– Electro Step = Volt damage to one enemy (25% chance of Shock). :Skill Two– DyNaMiX = Buffs user's MAT by two stages. :Skill Three– Bass Blowout = Volt damage to all enemies. |-|H!Kon= Stats :Stats (Easy)– :Stats (Normal)– 1288 HP, 114 DEF, 114 MDEF :Stats (Hard)– 1610 HP, 119 DEF, 119 MDF : Elemental Weakness– Volt :Elemental Resistance– Wind & Toxin Skillset :Skill One– Jet Stream = Buffs user's AGI by two stages. :Skill Two– Rising Dragon = Wind-elemental magic damage to one enemy. (25% chance of Strain.) :Skill Three– Kaishin Kon = Wind-elemental physical damage to all enemies. |-|H!Luca= Stats :Stats (Easy)– :Stats (Normal)– 1288 HP, 114 DEF, 114 MDEF :Stats (Hard)– 1610 HP, 119 DEF, 119 MDF : Elemental Weakness– Wind :Elemental Resistance– Toxin & Light Skillset :Skill One– Novocaine = User only takes 10% of all physical damage for 3 turns. :Skill Two– Amphetamine = Buffs user's MAT, MDF, and AGI by one stage. :Skill Three– 50% chance of Sleep to one enemy. |-|H!Klein= Stats :Stats (Easy)– :Stats (Normal)– 1288 HP, 114 DEF, 114 MDEF :Stats (Hard)– 1610 HP, 119 DEF, 119 MDF : Elemental Weakness– Toxin :Elemental Resistance– Light & Shadow Skillset :Skill One– Moral Decline = Debuffs all enemies' AGI by two stages. :Skill Two– Cat March = Buffs user's AGI by two stages. :Skill Three– Light damage to 3 random enemies (15% chance of Heartache). |-|Han= Stats :Stats (Easy)– :Stats (Normal)– 2112 HP, 145 DEF, 145 MDEF :Stats (Hard)– 2640 HP, 152 DEF, 152 MDF : Elemental Weakness– None :Elemental Resistance– None (Null) Skillset :Skill One– Calamity Advent = Light damage to 3 random enemies (15% chance of Heartache). :Skill Two– Han So Sen = Nullifies all status effects for 2-5 turns. :Skill Three- Dragon Rotor = Wind damage to one enemy. :Skill Four- Master of Elements = Reduces all elemental damage by 90% for two turns. Second Phase While this phase is more in place for the continuation of the plot, a new form of Han is revealed– her mogwai form. Victory in this phase is impossible. Eve's attacks do negligent damage, and the fact that Eve is the only playable character at the time cements the feeling of hopelessness. There is no skillset, as the fight is scripted. First, Han casts Flammable Saliva (100% chance to inflict Oily), then Charges, getting ready for an attack. Finally, Han attacks Eve– breaking the Bagua Mirror that kept Han's power at bay, and inflicting 9999 damage against Eve. Eve is instantly K.O'd. Third Phase Stats Skillset :Skill One– Master of Elements = Reduces all elemental damage by 90% for two turns. :Skill Two– Han So Sen = Nullifies all status effects for 2-5 turns. :Skill Three– Friction = Fire damage to one enemy. :Skill Four– Kaishin Kon = Wind-elemental physical damage to all enemies. :Skill Five– Sigurd's Coffin = Wind-elemental magical damage to all enemies. Strategy Han has a somewhat fixed attack pattern in this phase. During the second turn and every three turns after that (2, 5, 8, etc.), she will have a 75% chance of casting Friction and a 25% chance of casting Sigurd's Coffin. This pattern takes priority over the other two patterns. Additionally, Han can potentially cast Master of Elements during the first turn and every two turns after that (1, 3, 5, etc.) and Han So Sen during the first turn and every third turn after that (1, 4, 7, etc.). Sigurd's Coffin and Kaishin Kon can be casted at any point. It is worthy to note that Sigurd's Coffin is much more likely to be cast than Han's other spells during non-Friction turns. In this phase, all of the playable characters will cycle around as Han loses health. * 100%-81% = Eve, Troz, and Rex * 80%-61% = Eve, Chip, and Pike * 60%-41% = Eve, Luca, and Shep * 40%-21% = Eve, Io, and Kon * Below 21% = Eve, Nyx, and Klein Due to the constantly-changing nature of the party, debuffs are much more convenient to use than buffs, with the exception of buffs on Eve. Items like Caramel Custards can help to keep the party alive, due to the lack of party-wide healing skills for most of the fight. Since Han primarily casts Wind-elemental attacks, Wind protection on Eve can help mitigate the damage to her. However, because of this habit, it can be difficult to keep Luca alive during the third segment due to her Wind weakness. Site navigation Category:Enemies Category:Stubs Category:Bosses Category:Endgame